


Wanda's Birthday

by Ricecakes123



Series: ScarletWolf [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, LGBTQ Female Character, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecakes123/pseuds/Ricecakes123
Summary: When Wanda's birthday rolls around, Claire gathers the Avengers to help cheer her up.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ScarletWolf [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wanda's Birthday

The apartment was quiet. I didn’t like it, only because the only sound I could hear was the soft muffled sound of Wanda crying. I hated that sound, but I knew the reason for it. It was the day that she dreaded more than any other. She hated it so much she scratched and scribbled it out of every calendar. It was her birthday.

She never used to hate her birthday, but ever since the incident in Sokovia when she lost Pietro…it’s been hard for her. He was always twelve minutes older than her, and now…_she_ was a few years _older _than him. This day always brought a handful of strong and depressing memories to Wanda with came with strong and depressing emotions. She had taken off from work and locked herself in the bedroom, not leaving for any reason.

I knew that she never liked to celebrate her birthday now, specifically because of what happened to Pietro (she felt that it wasn’t fair that she should celebrate getting older when he didn’t live past 17), but I wanted to do something for her. Not necessarily _for _her birthday, but to help cheer her up. I sat up on the couch, resting my elbows on my knees and pressed my face into my hands. My fingers curled around fistfuls of hair and my wolf growled a bit.

Suddenly, I shot from the couch and pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened my contacts, scrolling until I came across her number. I dialed and pressed the phone to ear, growing anxious as I heard it ring.

_“Hello?” _Natasha said through the phone sounding a little worn out.

“Nat? Are you busy?”

_“Not at the moment. Just finished a workout. Why?”_

“I need your help with something. How fast can you get to Jemma’s apartment?” I placed my thumb into my mouth and bit down on the nail, chewing a little. I paced the floor as Natasha was quiet for a moment.

_“I can probably get there within an hour; I have to shower first. Is everything okay?” _I didn’t miss the worry in her voice. Being on the run with her really helped strengthen our relationship and I no-longer felt threatened by her. In fact, Natasha was the only one (besides Jemma) that was always there for Wanda and me, and her sisterly bond with Wanda made me happy; happy to know that she had someone looking out for her.

“Everything’s…fine. I’ll explain when you get here,” I said, ready to end to conversation and run up to talk to Jemma. “Oh! Before I forget, bring the guys. They’ll want to be here for this. I’ll call Clint.”

_“Okay…Claire are you sure everything’s okay?” _

“Nat, I _promise _I’ll explain later, just get here.”

_“Okay.” _We hung up and I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and grabbed my keys. Quickly leaving a note for Wanda letting her know where I went, I ran out of the apartment and up to Jemma’s apartment. I knocked loudly on her door and was met with a slightly aggravated Jemma on the other side. Griffon strolled out into the hall and rubbed up against my legs, purring in delight.

“Any particular reason why you practically knocked my door down?” Jemma asked raising a brow, sounding tired.

“Did I wake you?” She scoffed and shrugged, folding her arms across her chest.

“Only from a nap that was going nowhere. What’s up?”

“I need your help with something.”

Jemma nodded and moved out of the way, letting me into the apartment. I bent down and picked up Griffon and walked in, moving towards her couch and sitting. Griffon curled up in my lap, still purring though louder than before. Jemma followed and sat in an armchair across from me. She leaned forward in the seat and rested her elbows on her knees and looked at me with a serious look, waiting for me to speak.

Sighing, I said, “Today is Wanda’s birthday.”<strike></strike>

Jemma grimaced and sat back in the chair and ran a hand through her hair. She took a deep breath in through her nose and tilted her head down a bit.

“How is she?” Jemma asked troubled.

I huffed and threw my head back.

“She’s…as you’d expect.” I looked away from her and stroked Griffon’s soft fur. I heard Jemma sighed, but continued to pet the affectionate cat.

“Has she left her room?”

“No.”

“Has she eaten anything?”

“I think so. I’ve brought her food and left it in the hallway by the door, and before I left, it was cleared.” I was…frustrated. Not at Wanda or what she was going through, but because I felt so…helpless. I couldn’t help her and it made me angry. I sat up straighter and an unconscious growl escaped me which scared Griffon, causing him to hiss at me and jump from my lap running down the hallway and into the bedroom.

Jemma moved from her seat and sat beside me, laying a hand across my shoulders, rubbing it gently. She knew the signs of my wolf stirring and whispered calming things to me. We didn’t speak for a while, and eventually, there was a knock on the door. Natasha and the rest of the Avengers sat and stood in Jemma’s living room, all looking at me and waiting for me to explain the reason for this gathering. I stood up from the couch and paced the room, trying to work out the issue in my mind before I even attempted to speak them. Clint sat up a little, shrugging at me.

“So what’s up? Any particular reason why you dragged me from family?” he asked. I growled and ran my hands down my hair.

“It’s about Wanda—” Clint sat up and his brows furrowed. Steve crossed his arms across his chest and stepped forward. Natasha’s suspicious frown didn’t change, but I could tell that she was a little unnerved.

“What about Wanda?” Clint asked shooting up from his seat.

“Today’s her birthday and she’s…she’s having an episode. She won’t talk to me, she won’t leave the bedroom, and she won’t stop crying. I…” My voice cracked and I paused. Before I continued I took a few deep breaths, settling myself down before I either shifted or broke down in a fit of tears. “I don’t know how to help her, especially during this…difficult time. I wanted to do something to surprise her and help cheer her up and I wanted to see if you guys had any ideas?”

“She’s you’re girlfriend,” Sam said shrugging. “What does she like?”

“I don’t think it’s about what she likes. It’s about making her feel better. Something to take her mind off…everything; at least for a little while. I want to remind her that she’s not alone and that she doesn’t have to go through this alone; that there are people here that care about her. We have the gift, but I don’t want her spending the day cooped up in the apartment.”

The room was silent as the Avengers sat in thought. The clock on the wall ticked loudly as the silence grew more and more deafening. I sat on a stool at the island and resting my feet on the legs of the chair, my fingers start to twitch and my right leg started to bounce. I stared straight ahead and bit my thumbnail again. I…have a thing about silence.

“Does Wanda like surprises?” Clint asked.

“Not particularly,” Steve said, not moving his eyes from the floor.

“They tend to stress her out,” I added, trying to ignore my own stress that was building up at the moment.

“What if we make her a cake? She likes cake,” Natasha said matter-of-factly as she slammed her palms on her thighs. I sat up and looked at her, wide-eyed and raised brows. Bucky looked over at me and started laughing, bringing a finger up to his eye to wipe away a small tear. I shot my eyes over at him and glared before looking back at Natasha.

“There is _no _way I’m stepping foot in a kitchen.” Natasha raised a brow at me in a questioning look and Bucky cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention, causing Natasha’s blonde/red hair to flip as she turned her head.

“It’s a…long story. Turns out, Claire,” he pointed over at me, “can’t cook. Nearly set fire to her apartment. Twice.”

“Shut _up_, Bicky!” I groaned resting my head in my hands. Bucky laughed harder and even Sam, Rhodey, and Clint joined in. Both Steve and Jemma rolled their eyes while Natasha lightly chuckled.

“Okay, so no cake. What else is there?” Sam asked after he settled down from his laughing fit.

“What if we just took her out? Went bowling or mini-golfing or something and then went out to dinner? Something fun and low-key?” Jemma asked folding her hands in her lap. We all thought it over. It was a good idea. It was simple, fun, and there wouldn’t be any pressure for Wanda (so hopefully she wouldn’t get stressed out).

“I like it. Sounds like a great idea,” Steve said, smiling.

I nodded my head in agreement and said, “It’s perfect.”

○○○

I took hesitant steps down the small hallway towards our bedroom door. Standing in front of the closed door, I picked at my nails and took a shaky breath. Slowly reaching for the doorknob, I opened it and entered. Wanda was sprawled out across the bed, clutching onto the pillow that her head was resting on, the blankets pushed all the way to the end and to my side except for the thin sheet which was wrapped around the lower half of her body, except for her left leg.

She wasn’t crying anymore and her eyes were closed, but I doubted she was asleep. From where I was standing I could see the puffiness in her eyes and face and I could only imagine how red her eyes were. I tip-toed over to the bed—on the off-chance that she _was _asleep, I didn’t want to wake her—and sat down on the edge of the bed. I gazed at her still form; she looked so peaceful. This was probably the most peace she’s felt all day. Some of her long hair fanned across her face like a curtain, curling at the ends. I smiled a little and reached out, grasping a few strands, and pushed it back, tucking them gently behind her ear.

Her red-rimmed green eyes fluttered open and connected with mine and she rolled over a little bit to face me more. I gave her a little smile and rested my hand against her visible cheek, caressing the soft and warm skin.

“Hey, you okay?” I asked her in a quiet voice. She only hummed in response and turned her head to look up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“Wasn’t asleep,” she muttered.

“How…how are you?”

“I’ve been better…” I leaned down and kissed her forehead before laying down, matching her position. I rested my arm across her body and played with the ends of her hair while she scooted closer to me, laying her head against me.

“I’m really sorry, Little Red. I know today is never easy for you and I know you’re in a lot of pain, but I want you to know that we’re here for you—that I’m here for you and that we love you.”

“I know and I know it’s a little silly of me to be cooped up in here all day—”

“It’s not silly, Wanda,” I said frowning. “It’s not silly at all. You’re…grieving and it’s perfectly fine. Trust me, we _all _know this is a difficult time for you.”

“I know, but…I don’t know.” Wanda gave up and sighed, casting her eyes downwards. A few moments of silence passed, I mostly played with her hair, every so often caressing the back of her neck, causing her to shiver a little.

“Hey so, me and the guys had an idea that we wanted to run by you.”

Wanda picked her head up and furrowed her brows in curiosity and said, “Okay…”

“What do you say we all just go out and go bowling? And then dinner?” Wanda smiled for the first time all day and nodded. I returned her smile and planted a small kiss against her forehead and moved down to her lips, giving her a soft peck. “Okay, I’ll tell them that we’re all set, and I’ll let you get ready. Meet us at Jemma’s apartment when you’re done.”

“Okay.”

I smiled at her again and sat up from the bed and left the room, leaving Wanda to get ready and headed back to Jemma’s apartment.

○○○

_STRIKE!_ The little computer screen at our station and the matching screens above our lane flashed and the sound of bowling balls colliding with bowling pins and falling to the floor filled the bowling alley. Sam did a lamer version of a football touchdown dance as the letters danced across the screens and the inner mechanisms of the bowling alley collected the pins and set them up again, preparing for the next bowler.

Bucky and I laughed at him and he glared at me, which made us laugh harder. Wanda let out a low chuckle and a small smile graced her face. She was tucked into the crook of my arm and her hands sat clasped in her lap. Her head rest against my shoulder and my hand ran through the little curls at the ends of her hair. Her face was still blotchy and her eyes were still puffy from when she was crying earlier, and I was grateful to everyone for not questioning it. Steve got up and grabbed a ball and took his turn, rolling right into the gutter.

Clint made a snide comment, but I didn’t pay him any mind. I couldn’t tear my eyes off the beautiful woman in my arms who just stared at her fingers that played with her rings. I bent my head down and nudged the top of her head with my nose and chin causing her to smile and chuckle again. I placed a small kiss against her hair and brought my hand down to her chin and lifted it up, bringing her eyes up to mine. There was still a little bit of red around the green of her eyes.

“Are you okay?” I asked her in a whisper. She glanced down briefly but smiled.

“Yeah.” I just stared at her and raised my brow. I could tell when she was lying. “I’m not lying. I promise. I’m…having a great time.”

She tilted her head up and kissed me, turning in my hold and placing her hands against my face, holding my neck. She moved into my lap and pressed herself further into me, her fingers spreading further behind my neck, grabbing little handfuls of my long red hair. A loud groan snapped us back to reality and Wanda slid off me and back into her seat, her face beat red. Sam’s face was scrunched up in disgust and Rhodey laughed at him. Natasha smacked the back of his head and Clint and Steve rolled their eyes.

Steve came back from his turn and sat in his seat next to Natasha. Everyone was quiet and just looked around before Steve sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Hey Wanda,” he said. She looked over at him and tilted her head up a bit. “I—We know that today is rough for you, and that you don’t like to celebrate what today is, and I promise that we’re not, but…we got you something.” Steve bent down and picked up a small gift bag and handed it over to her with a loving smile on his face. Everyone soon smiled at her, matching his, and she turned towards me silently questioning. I shrugged and smiled and she rolled her eyes and turned back to the bag, opening it and taking the tissue paper out. Wanda let out a little gasp as she took out a thick leather book.

“What is this?” she asked, her voice cracking a little. Jemma stood up and moved to sit on the other side of her, wrapping an arm around her.

“It’s an album,” I told her, sitting up and grasping her hand, intertwining our fingers.

“It’s filled with pictures of all of us, there’s souvenirs from your and Claire’s dates, and there’s a little surprise on the last page,” Jemma continued. Wanda looked between us, and then around at the rest of the group, with tears in her eyes and a disbelieving look on her face. She then looked down at the album and opened it, flipping through the pages. Our station sat in silence as Wanda studied each page, reliving each memory that was stuck within each photograph. Small streams of tears rolled down her cheeks as pictures of her and me, selfies that she took of her and Jemma, stealth shots taken by Natasha, and group photos of all the Avengers flipped by. There was a news clipping of an article written by Jemma about new Avengers members and the tickets to the Halloween block party in Greenville along with postcards of all the places that Team Cap had been to during the two years they were on the run. But what really caught Wanda’s eye, was the very last page. In the middle of the page sat a small picture, old and creased down the middle and then across, that showcased two children, a boy and a girl with dark brown hair, and two similar looking young adults, all smiling brightly.

Wanda’s breath hitched and she let out a shaky laugh as she started to cry harder at the sight of the picture, a picture that she thought was lost forever. Surrounding the photo were little messages of love and good wishes, but also messages of thanks to Pietro for his sacrifice left by the different Avengers.

“I-I-Is this…?”

“It’s not the original. We figured you would want that for yourself so I had a copy made and got the original framed,” I said, wiping a small tear away from my eye. I knew of the story of Pietro’s little picture; Clint told me about how he took it off his body after he died in Sokovia, thinking that Wanda would want her to have it. He never told me why he never gave it to her, but at least she had it now.

Wanda closed the album and set it down on the table and pulled my face to hers, locking me in a kiss. Her tears continued to fall from her eyes and drip onto my face, and when she pulled away she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my neck.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” She pulled away and looked each one of us in the eye and got up from her seat and walked around to the rest of the group, hugging everyone and expressing her gratitude.

We finished our round of bowling and left to grab dinner, ending up at a nice little Italian place that was close by the bowling alley. Wanda had relaxed and smiled and laughed as Sam and Bucky got into some stupid argument over I think garlic bread? Her cheeks were dusted a light pink and ached from her large smile and tears were in her eyes. Her body shook as she wheezed a laugh and ducked her head down, slapping the table.

The food soon came, and everyone started to dig in. Different jokes and stories were told around the table as we ate, and as the night went on, Wanda’s mood improved. It was hard to believe that a few hours ago she was spending the whole afternoon crying. When the laughter died down a bit, Wanda leaned forward in her seat, wiped her tears away, and cleared her throat.

“I uh…I wanted to thank you, all of you. When I got up this morning, I was crushed that I couldn’t spend my birthday with my family. But it didn’t hit me until tonight how wrong I was. I never lost my family, at least not all of it because here you guys are. I don’t deserve you guys. I love you.”


End file.
